


Origami

by Bill_Mcfricken_Cipher



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Mcfricken_Cipher/pseuds/Bill_Mcfricken_Cipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little GLaDOS needs to make an Origami, but does she know how?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origami

I step into the colorful classroom of the Grade 5 section Amethyst room. Letting out a sigh, I sit on my yellow chair, shoving my bag to the ground.

I'm usually the earliest person to arrive in the class so I just read on a Grade 10 book of Science, learning nothing new. Most of the lessons there are just quick recaps of previously discussed lessons.

The next person who came in is Craig. Exchanging quick pleasantries, he perched himself on his chair. I observe his actions until a group of my classmates enter the room. Rick is leading the group with some petty girls. Cosmo is bouncing his way to his seat with some toy rocket ships, yelling about space every now and then.

When everyone had settled themselves, I notice the armchair beside me empty. This is the 134th time Wheatley is late.

Teacher Caroline enters the room with a bright smile on her face, holding a stack of colored paper. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

"Okay class," she announces, "Since today is the last day of school, you are all making origami." She says, holding up the colored paper. I sigh inwardly. Origami making, the act of folding paper that will create different shapes. Origami making is never really my forte so I don't really know how to make a simple one. Not even your usual paper airplane.

Caroline is about to distribute the papers when Wheatley bursts into the room, panting and sweating. Rick laughs quietly behind me.

"What happened to you?" Caroline asks him in a concerned tone. Wheatley looks to Ricks direction in triumph.

"Rick shoved me in the broom closet with Stanley."

"Grade 3, Stanley?" Caroline repeats, taken aback. "Rick, principal's office. Now." She points to the door and Rick moans. He stomps out of the room who is quickly followed by Caroline right after she instructed Wheatley to distribute the papers.

So, when Caroline left, chaos ensues in the class room. My classmates run around the room, asking help from one another. Others bully Craig to make a dinosaur origami.

Basically I, GLaDOS, the damned class president that no one listens to unless I'm angry, did nothing to shut them up. I'm too busy, immersed, with what I'm doing. I'm trying to make an origami crane. Yet with a lot of trials(26 trials to be exact), I can't. Why?

I watch them help one another. Such blissful children, barely intelligent. But me? I'm far more intelligent than them and than an ordinary adult human being. Yet I can't even make a simple origami.

"Need some help with tha'?" Wheatley asks me. I roll my eyes.

"No." I tell him. "I can handle this. What makes you think you can help me?"

He shows his finished origami swan, folded into perfection. Damn. "How did you...?"

"Practice, luv. A lot of it." He says with a smile as he moves his armchair closer to mine. "'ere, let me teach you."

He shows me how to cut the rectangular colored paper into a square. Basically I just had to fold a triangle and cut the excess part of the piece of paper. And after that, he teaches me a lot of different foldings. I had no trouble following the foldings.

In no time, I was able to create a marvelous origami that was called a crane. Proudly setting it on my desk, I tell Wheatley;

"Thank you."

 

**__**

**_Author's Note:_ **

**_Basically this was inspired from my little experience years ago when I was still in Grade 5. I didn't know how to make any origamis at that time so I was really disappointed in myself. I thought what if a little GLaDOS was in the same position and I one thing led to another and this fic is born._ **


End file.
